


Breathe

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nightmares come, so does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

It went the same each time.

The reassuring touch ran down his bare back like warm water and the bed dipped behind him. He shivered. Everywhere the slightly roughened hand touched warmed his skin like the sunlight. It pressed against his hip, fingers curling almost possessively over the too prominent bone.

Hot, moist breath wafted over the back of his neck like a summer breeze and the fine hairs there stood on end, electrified by the tickling sensation.

The foot slipping between his felt oddly intimate, toes rubbing over each other in an imitation of an act he longed for; that he craved beyond the physical.

Goose bumps tingled over every inch of his skin; every nerve, every cell achingly aware of his presence. His chest burned, his body's need for oxygen, again, all but forgotten in his desire to satisfy a far more desperate need.

His body stiffened, the urge to turn into that embrace almost overwhelming.

'S'alright,' Sirius whispered sleepily, feeling his tension. 'I'm here.'

And he was. Just like he always was when the nightmares came. When the dark inside him became too much and his dreams became violent and stained crimson with blood, he came like the light, bringing comfort, solace… and torment.

The movement behind him stopped and the fingers burning the flesh on his hip relaxed. He was asleep. The moment was gone and now it was time for recrimination.

Another night that he didn't reach out. Another night that he bit his lip, holding back the words he so badly wanted to say. Another night he would live to regret as, yet again, he let opportunity slip by.

The fierce searing in his chest was unbearable now and there was nothing to do but accept that, for tonight at least, the words went unsaid; the need unquenched. Those ten precious seconds that he found himself holding his breath all night for had, again, passed without action.

'Breathe now, Remus,' he told himself as he closed his eyes and let out a long breath. 'Just breathe.'


End file.
